A Three Piece Heart
by Midnight Sin
Summary: During CoM and after KH2 MAJOR SPOILERS: Kairi is now all alone once again. What will happen when darkness surrounds her and a heart breaks... a heart divides into three pieces


**A Three Piece Heart **

Disclaimer:I do not own any KH2 characters!

I just beat Kingdom Hearts 2 (YAY ME!) and decided to write a fic after the ending (has MAJOR SPOILERS )

The 1st "chapter" is not really a chapter but a prologue to get you to see where this fic is going. I'm sorry if any of this confuses you but the story DOES unravel in the next chapters-bit by bit.

As always review but read more chapters than just this (especially because this is only a prologue) when they get posted.

**Chapter One: Not Yet** A Prologue

Pairings throughout this chapter:

Kairi x Sora (Kinda obvious)

NO Sora x Riku (No one likes you, perverts)

* * *

Riku was by himself, deep in thought. It was late afternoon, and the ocean breeze calmed him down, helping him. Riku looked out into the sea, watching the waves go back and forth, listening to them crash quietly onto the shore. As he stared out at the vast waters, Sora came running up to him. He saw Riku sitting on the bent paupu tree, and he jumped over it. He put his arms behind his head to relax, leaning up against the tree. Riku looked over at his best friend and said, "Nothing's changed, huh?"

Sora thought for a second, "Nope. Nothing will."

"It's a small world, but part of one that is much bigger. "

Sora smiled and looked up at Riku, "Yeah, but it's wide."

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

There was a short silence. Sora turned his head and asked, "Hey Riku...what do you think it was-- the door to light?"

Riku jumped down from the branch and laughed and pointed to Sora's heart. "This."

Sora was confused, not understanding what Riku meant. He looked down at where Riku pointed to. "This?" He looked up to Riku for a reply.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Sora just looked at Riku with a blank face. Once he understood it, he smiled.

"Sora!" a soft voice called out. Both Sora and Riku turned their heads and saw Kairi running on the dock. Noticing that they looked, Kairi waved. "Riku!" As she came closer, she stopped to catch her breath.

Seeing her running, Sora asked, "What's up?"

Panting, Kairi lifted the bottle she was holding "Look." The bottle contained a note with the King's seal.

"From the King?" Sora asked. He grabbed the bottle out of Kairi's hands. He took out the cork and dropped the letter in the palm of his hands. He unscrolled it and started to read the letter to himself. Riku turned his head trying to read the note to himself too, and so did Kairi.

(AN: This is the ending of KH2 (just to recap so you understand what's going on). Thus far was in the game but the next part IS TOTALLY FICTIONAL! I was going to write about the secret ending of KH2 but decided to not have any of those spoilers; so since I'm revising it, it might not make sense (deal with it) )

The three read the note and read it over and over again. Basically, Riku and Sora (WHO ARE NOT GAY TOGETHER) must go on another quest, but since it's too dangerous Kairi can't come :( (I know, I cried, too)

"Now what?" asked Kairi.

"We fight," Riku announced. They all nodded. Sora and Riku looked up at Kairi. They would have to leave her again, for the journey would be too dangerous for her.

"I'll help too!" said Kairi determined. "I can fight, I've got my keyblade and everything!" Although Kairi had just used her keyblade momentarily (You know in KH2...yeah they really don't explain it so just bear with me), she was yet too weak to even consider the task of going on another quest.

"Um...I don't think you can. Riku and me got to fight this journey by ourselves. I'm sorry Kairi but we'll have to leave you once again."

Kairi looked down and kicked sand between her toes. She quietly thought to herself, "_Not yet...they can't go. I've been waiting too long for this moment. The moment where we can finally relax, together, in peace. No... just can't we wait just a little bit longer..." _She now was looking up in the sky._ "No...not yet." _

Her hands and knees fell to the ground where she could see Sora's bare feet. "SORA!" She grabbed his ankles and looked into his eyes from below. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO! PLEASE! DON'T GO! WE NEED YOU!" She turned toward Riku and back to Sora "...I NEED YOU!"

Sora wanted to help her but he couldn't. He needed to leave her and get ready for his next fight. "Just this last time. Can't you wait just a little bi—can't I wait just a little bit longer?"he said to himself. _"_Sorry Kairi...I got to go._" _He turned away from her. He started to walk away.

Kairi was left there. She had a shocked face and wanted to embrace him. Riku was still by Kairi. She turned to him. "Riku! Please...help him! Tell him it's not to late! Both of you can go back! You don't have to go!" She started to cry and the tears fell down her cheek and on Riku's foot.

Riku turned away from Kairi and started to follow Sora. He could still hear her crying. He turned back to her. "And let all those people die, just so we can be happy?" He walked away "Kinda selfish, don't ya think?"

Now the sun was setting, and the hot, red orange sun was beaming down of the ocean below. There was a slight breeze and it was soon high tide. Kairi was gazing here, out in the vast area. Thoughts were rushing inside her. She didn't know what to feel. She looked back down at the water, where she saw her reflection.

_What am I supposed to do? By now they're both probably preparing themselves for the journey ahead, leaving me behind. They want me to stay. They say, 'It's for the better', 'You'll be safe now, and 'It won't be too long.' Maybe they're right. Maybe if I stay it would be safe. _She gazed at the sun. _But if I don't go, I might not see them again._

Kairi sat on the docks until it was nightfall. At the time, she wasn't too sure of anything. But Kairi was right, Riku and Sora _were_ busy practicing new techniques/skills and rereading King Mickey's letter.

"So what do you think of the next quest? Think it'll be anything like with the Organization?" asked Riku sounding tough, while rereading the note.

Sora stopped using his Summon "The Gullwings" and turned toward Riku. "Nah, if they're like anything like the Organization, King Mickey would probably have mentioned it or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Riku went back to his attacks. "But don't you think we're just a little too old to be playing a game of tag?" He walked away (cuz he's cool like that) and sighed.

Kairi made her decision. "I'm going to fight-- I must fight! Sora and Riku need me. It may be suicide, but love comes before death!" She ran toward the houses, spreading dirt across the beach sand along the way. As she ran in the pitch blackness of night, she noticed tears were coming down her cheeks.

Soon enough Kairi had reached to Riku and Sora. She panted hard, her arms on her knees.

"I'm going with you. I don't care what you say. I'm going. I can do this!" Kairi shouted.

Sora and Riku both looked at her, with one eyebrow raised. "It's too dangerous."

She looked at them and said quietly, "Don't you trust me? After all we've been through, don't you trust me?" She knew they would never give in but she kept saying to herself, "There's no harm in trying, right?" Kairi knew that the only thing she could do is wait. Wait and leave destiny to do the rest.

Kairi looked out the window, it had seemed that time had passed and it was now early morning. Sad for her, Riku and Sora were going to leave early that day. "I got to go--I just got to." She threw on some clothes and ran to the boat that Sora and Riku was taking. It was the same raft they built two years ago. Riku was already on board and loading supplies.

Kairi looked at Riku, "Where's Sora? Shouldn't he be here by now?" She decided not to change the subject too quickly and just see where the conversation would lead to.

"He's still getting some supplies." He turned toward Kairi and said, "Sorry, it's just we got to." Kairi noticed the thought that Riku made and she appreciated it. But she still wanted more.

"Um... so you're taking our old raft?" Kairi asked. Riku nodded. "Then where is your destination? Are you going to revisit any worlds? I mean...how do you know where "The Soldiers of Light" are going to be found? "

Riku pondered the question but before he could answer, Sora came running on the beach. "Hey, ready to go?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. He untangled the rope that was holding his boat to the docks.

Kairi held his hand. The boat had swifted away and sooner or later Kairi would have to let go. She soon did and her eyes just met Sora's. "Kairi, remember what you said before two years ago, I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I promise!"

Kairi stared into his eyes, "I know you will!" and soon all Kairi could see was a speck of them.

_They're gone...they actually left. I hope they'll be safe. I just hope._

The calm breeze and ocean waters made her feel a little calm, just a little bit. She started to close her eyes. A couple of moments later she could hear people having a conversation; she listened.

"No, don't leave me! Please, it's been so long since I've seen you and I need you here! Don't go!" one voice protested.

"I must, but it wouldn't be too long before we meet each other again, right? I won't forget you!" the other voice shouted.

Kairi opened her eyes and looked around. She saw no one on the beach. She couldn't hear a thing besides the ocean hitting the sand. She closed her eyes and could still hear the voices. "Maybe it's my thoughts rushing in my head, me and Sora's feelings," She thought to herself. "But these voices aren't mine and Sora's... their... their..." she tried to picture their faces.

"IT'S ROXAS'S AND NAMINÉ'S!" She tried to close her eyes to continually listen to their conversation, but it ended. Probably because Sora and Kairi were too far apart.

Kairi knew that, for her and Naminé's sake, she must get Sora and Roxas back, somehow. She decided to build a raft and leave in the middle of the night. It wouldn't be that hard, she did it two years ago.

Kairi was almost done building the sail of the raft; all she needed was a couple of more supplies. She looked in "The Secret Place" where she saw the picture that she and Sora carved. She cried and smiled. She looked away, but then she looked back and noticed something. "Huh?...that's weird." The carving looked more like Roxas and Naminé.

After she got all the supplies she started to untangle the rope that was tied to the docks. "Oh no! I forgot my good-luck charm!" She ran across the beach searching for it. She found it and ran back to the raft.

As she ran, Heartless started to appear. She called out her keyblade and started to fight them, but it was no use. There were too many. Suddenly a shadow jumped on her. With a swish of a keyblade, it died. "THAT WILL SHOW YOU TO MESS WITH THE PRINCESS!"

She kept trying to get to the docks but there were too many. More and more started to appear and she could barely sere the raft anymore.

"It's no use...there's too many."

She stopped, too tired, until she heard Sora's voice saying, "_Kairi, you must defeat the Heartless. It's the only way to save Naminé, Roxas...and me." _

Kairi didn't truly understand what he meant but hearing Sora's voice made it all the better.

She looked over yonder where she could see a bundle of Heartless huddling in one area. She killed them all where she could see Sora on the ground, looking lifeless. "SORA?" She ran up to him.

Kairi didn't know what to do. She tried using a potion but nothing seemed to work. Apparently, the only way to bring her love to life was to use the one true thing that bonds one's feelings with another; _love_.

When you hear love, you think of heart.

She looked around where she saw a part of a stick stuck in the sand. It wasn't a stick at all, it was the keyblade Riku had used to unlock Sora's heart KH1, Hallow Bastion. She decided to give up her heart so that Sora could destroy the evil that he was destined to destroy. Her last words were "Sora, don't ever change." With a whiff, her heart was no more, the keyblade had shattered it into millions of pieces.

Sora had once again gained his heart back. When he saw her there, on the beach, he hugged and embraced her and cried.

For some reason Leblanc FFX-2 came in and said "The power of love conquers all!" She disappeared and her magical words of advice allowed Kairi to regain her heart, but for a cost, a dreadful cost. Although she has a heart now, she _did_ turn into a Heartless. A Heartless was created. But a Nobody was not, since Naminé already existed.

Kairi looked over at Sora and smiled. She looked away, trying to hide her true feelings. She looked back. Sora was starting to fade. (kinda in the starting of KH2 when they're in Destiny Islands and they all start to fade) She cried, "Sora..."

"SORA!" She was upstraight in her bed huffing and puffing hysterically. Her mom came in and flickered the light on.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Don't worry it was only a bad dream."

"No mom, I'm fine, but thanks. You can go to bed." Kairi smiled and waved. Her mom left the room. "'Don't worry it was only a bad dream.' But was it a dream? It seemed so real. If this was a dream, it was a dream of love so I don't want it to end, well not yet..not yet.Let's see if this dream will fade or if it will blossom and keep on growing...so I'm going to keep watching and see where this dream takes me."

She looked at the ceiling and her fan. "So dream, wherever you are, don't leave me..." She smiled "...well not just yet, not yet."

* * *

(AN:

The dream wasn't actually a dream, in fact it was real. Yeah, I know it's confusing (the "dream" thing will come up in later chapters)

"Wait! I'm confused. I thought Sora went on a raft with Riku...why is he on the islands?" if you were wondering this, the answer: well here it is! Sora was not truly there, yet a figment of Kairi's imagination. (confused? explained in later chapters)

Sorry for the whole stupididy of Kairi and her dream-ness. (sorry if you consider this bashing. I don't) Hopefully I'll be more mature and make her mature (FYI: I think Kairi's sweet so it's not like I don't like her or something)

Sorry for all my "excuses" like 'come up in later chapters' and 'explained more later'. But, as I said at the top " the story DOES unravel in the next chapters-bit by bit." (I'M SERIOUS!)

Read more chapters! THIS WAS ONLY A PROLOUGE! Pleeeeeease! Hopefully be posted soon! (cross your fingers, I know I am)

Last but not least, REVIEW!


End file.
